


O k a y?

by Kono_Rohan_Da



Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 9, Kidnapping, Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Whumptober 2020, Yakuza, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono_Rohan_Da/pseuds/Kono_Rohan_Da
Summary: Just Kuroo letting himself be kidnapped by the yakuza for no reason whatsover except so that Kenma doesn't get taken instead
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi
Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	O k a y?

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about yakuza except for what I’ve read from other fanfiction please don’t kill me for the dozens of inaccuracies I’ve probably thrown into this fic. I ran out of ideas for this one, thus the bad quality and plot and the whump only being mild, but I don’t want to use the alternative prompts since I’m planning, besides the main 31, having 6 bonus fics which will follow those 15 prompts

“Hey” Kuroo spits blood onto the ground. The inside of his cheek hurts, the punch that the man had given him cutting the inside against his teeth.  _ And it’ll probably leave a bruise too _ “Why don’t you take me instead?” Kenma slows his struggles on the ground, from where another man was trying to ties his hands together with rope, but was railing. His nintendo DS was in pieces on the ground. Kenma couldn’t see from the same angle as Kuroo so he couldn’t really tell  _ what  _ sort of danger these guys can do. 

“Kuro, no” Kenma says from the ground. 

The story goes like this, it’s pretty simple: Kuroo had met at a cafe with Kenma and Yamamoto to tell them that Yamamoto was going to be captain and Kenma his vice captain. Kuroo told them when their jerseys would come. They ate. They drank. They talked. Then they left to go back to their homes. Yamamoto lives in the opposite direction, having to take the bus here, while Kuroo and Kenma walked. A group of three men stood by a black fancy american-brand car at the entrance of Kuroo’s and Kenma’s neighborhood. They crossed the street when the two were were across the street from them. One of them tried to knock Kuroo out while the others tried to tie up and probably kidnap Kenma.

And now, well, it’s his job to protect Kenma. Kenma is like a little brother to him- he  _ has  _ to protect him, or else he’ll fail. And Kenma has a dream, he has a plan. Most people wouldn’t think that quiet Kenma would be a good video game streamer but, well , he’s already got quite the online fanbase from the videos he posts on the weekends. 

“Kenma, they’re dangerous.” Kuroo says. “They’re yakuza.” His eyes focus on the tattoo that snakes up the back of one of their necks. Another man has it peeking from his sleeve. “I know you’ve played all the game but that won’t really prep you for this.” He looks away from Kenma to the man who had been trying to knock the lights out of him. He holds his hands out, tilting his head to the side. “I won’t put up a fight.”

The three men seem to have a silent conversation. To make it seem more appealing, he takes his phone out and drops it to the road. He hears the screen crack. One of them glare at him, eyes meeting his. He doesn’t look away. Kenma continues to struggle. 

“He’s not going to put up a fight” one of them says. “The boss said to just take any kid we could find. This one may be prettier but he is putting up a fight.” The accent is Japanese but not from Tokyo. He’d guess somewhere north-  _ hah, maybe Miyagi  _ his mind tries to joke. 

The rope is quickly removed from Kenma’s wrists only to be tied around Kuroo’s. Kenma, wisely, stays quiet. Kuroo meets his eyes and winks at him, trying to say  _ I’ve got this- don’t worry about me. You’ve done what you could _ . Then he’s dragged to the car and shoved into- wait for it- the trunk. 

The trunk isn’t one of those which have an opening to the backseat. Kuroo isn’t gagged or anything, he’s just forced to lay there. And it’s hot and it’s small and he has always been a bit claustrophobic but this just made him even  _ more  _ scared. 

He just volunteered to be kidnapped. 

He hopes Kenma quickly gets help or at least memorizes the number plate. If there’s one thing Kenma has, it’s a good brain. Good memory, good logic, good knowledge. 

And if not...well...It looks like Kuroo belongs to the yakuza now. 

The ride probably takes hours. For the beginning part of it, he tries to focus on his internal compass and figure out where they’re going. He’s right with the fact that they’re going north at least. Now it’s just to figure out  _ where _ . The one time he’s taken out is to have a drink of water and then use the bathroom (thank gods). Then he’s back in the trunk. But, before he got in, he got a nice look around. Mountains. That’s what he saw besides the road-side gas station slash corner store in the middle of literally  _ no where _ . So it doesn’t really help him. His internal map doesn’t recognize the mountains since he’s never seen them from this few. 

Some time later, he’s taken out of the trunk. His limbs are all stiff and his shoulders hurt. He wants to make a joke but he knows that he probably shouldn’t in front of these big scary men. 

“Now listen here” one of them hisses, pulling a gun out and holding it under Kuroo’s jaw. His heart starts pounding when he hears the safety get clicked off. “We are going to have a meeting with the kumicho. You better be on your best behaviour, alright?” Kuroo swallows, nodding. “The only reason you’re here is because he commanded it.” While he’s talking,  _ now  _ Kuroo looks around. 

The sun hurts his eyes. It was kinda dark in the trunk (really dark) so he has to squint. The sun is setting but even with that, he can see that they are surrounded by forestry. There are three other cars besides the one he got out of. All of them are facing away from a large traditional style home. The architecture Kuroo can appreciate. He can imagine this place once upon a time being home to the samurai of old. 

“ _ Understand _ ?” The gun is knocked against his bruised cheek and  _ gods  _ that hurt. He hadn’t realized that the man asked him a question. 

“Understood.” He says. With a not-too gently kick to the back of his knees, he’s on the move. It’s actually a strange feeling, being short for once. These men are centimeters taller than them, the shortest of them being at least ten centimeters taller than him.  _ Do they have a minimum height requirement _ ? His mind automatically supplies, some ancient safety mechanism to keep him calm and not think that he’s in danger. It hasn’t worked in his favor all the times it’s kicked it. 

He focuses not on walking but on swallowing the blood that starts to pool in his mouth again. It would be embarrassing to show up with blood dripping in front of his mouth in front of the head of a pretty snazzy looking yakuza family if they had members stationed all the way in Tokyo. Images run through his head, possibilities of what could happen. Will they force him to join? Will they cut off and sell his limbs, will the-

His thoughts cut off on their own as a door is opened and he trips up a set of stairs, almost faceplanting. He’s pushed through the doorway and then a few more steps before a kick to the back forces him onto his knees. A jolt of pain is sent up at the rough landing and he just manages to keep himself from falling over. He grits his teeth and keeps his head bowed.

“And I told you  _ no _ !” A young voice says. Kuroo’s eyes widen. There’s another kid here?

“So what are you going to do? Go off and play volleyball?”

“Maybe- I don’t know- yes!” The younger voice snaps back angrily. “Anything except for being what  _ you  _ are. And, oh look, your minions are back, dad.” The three men who kidnapped Kuroo are kick to drop into boys. One of them boys while standing, the other two kneel.  _ Dad _ ?

“Sawamura kumicho. Young heir. We have returned with a boy.”

_ Sawamura _ ? Well...there can be more than one Sawamura family. The familiarity of the name is just a bit more shocking and making the situation more surreal. 

“Hm.” A man says, Sawamura kumicho, probably. “Let me see his face.” His hair is suddenly gripped and his head hanged up. He can’t help the hiss that escapes his mouth.

“What’s your name, boy?” The kumicho asks. He’s a surprisingly kind looking man. He’s not severely overweight like Kuroo had expected him to be for some reason. He’s wearing a plain black kimono with dark designs on it, blending in from the distance. He has warm brown eyes, dark hair streaked with grey. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou” he says, fearing for his life all of a sudden when his eyes land on the katana resting across the man’s lap. He sees someone else standing with their back turned off to the side but once Kuroo says his name, they turn around. 

“Wait a moment- Kuroo!?” The younger guy off to the side asks and  _ hell no out of all the Sawamura’s _ -

“Sa’amura!?” Kuroo squawks. And then the kumicho and this guy’s arguments run through his head. “Wait- what the hell, you’re this guy’s son!?”

“Silence!” One of the underlings bellows and Kuroo is kicked in the head. “How  _ dare  _ you insult the young heir like that?” His ears ring and he’s lying on the ground. He coughs, tasting more blood in his mouth. Great. Absolutely great. So he gets kidnapped by yakuza, is apparently now in Miyagi, and the kumicho who ordered his random kidnapping is apparently Sawamura Daichi, the crow captain who he’s actually been texting very often as of lately, is the heir who doesn’t seem to want to become the next kumicho. 

_ Way to go, Sawamura  _ he thinks, letting out a groan  _ I now have no idea what to think of you _ .

“Hiroshi-san, out” he hears Sawamura say and there are warm hands on his shoulders, helping him sit back up. “Father will deal with your punishment later.”

“But-”

“He’s my  _ friend _ ” Sawamura hisses. Kuroo opens his eyes and flinches back when he sees a  _ knife  _ in his hand. Sawamura still looks as trusty and reliable as usual, looking exactly the same, dressed as if he just came back from practice, his Karasuno club jacket almost all the way zipper up. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you” Sawamura says. “Those ropes are probably really uncomfortable.”

“Great” he pants. “Ow, that hurt. Now you can’t pop any more surprises on me anymore.”

“Daichi, you know him?” The kumicho asks incredulously. 

“You and your men were at nationals with me, don’t you recognize him?”

“I’m getting old, son!” Sawamura turns his head over his shoulder before looking back at Kuroo, sighing. 

“He’s Nekoma’s captain. He’s the one who got us into the training camp in Tokyo.”

_ “Oooh.  _ I remember.”

“I still can’t believe you’re yakuza” Kuroo mutters. “What the hell, Sawamura?”

“I’m  _ not  _ yakuza, Kuroo” Sawamura retorts. “My dad is. I mean, he’s a nice guy, but I don’t want to be a borderline  _ kill and criminal _ .”

“I heard that! It seems I am not wanted here...Daichi, go ahead and take your friend to the station.” Kuroo watches Daichi pocket the knife-  _ has he always carried that thing? _ \- and then help Kuroo to his feet. He grimaces at the throbbing in his head and knees. 

“Lead me out, Sa’amura.”

“How did I ever feel sorry for you….”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one sucked. Don't worry, the next one is even worse :D It's only 200-something words


End file.
